Karma's a Biscuit
by prettydevil4295
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. It's kind of strange; I don't know what I was thinking. It's going to be a Edward vs Bella story. Rated T just in case. R&R!


_How could he be so stupid? I should have seen it coming. Now_ I_ feel stupid! I fell for his act; thinking that he would actually give a crap about me! How naïve! I've been flirted with, taken advantage of, and now dissed by some stranger in just _five minutes!_ I'm so humiliated, and he's going to pay for it, slowly but surely. That son of a biscuit's going to pay. _

**A/N: I took out the curse words in a special way ******

One hour before

I walked into the auditorium in my new dress. It was a beautiful lavender color, was sleeveless, and had ruffles that ended it at my mid-thy. My mom had sent it to me last minute. It was a little big, but it wasn't as intimidating on as it was in the box. As for my hair, it flowed wavy passed my shoulders in a brown waterfall. I wore white heels on my feet and a white mask that covered the skin around my eyes. The combination of the two filled my silly little head with fear. With my luck, the mask would slip down, my heel would get caught on something, and I would trip and embarrass myself.  
I walked over to the refreshments table, the most comfortable place, and ran into Mike. I had met him earlier that day and, in fact, he was the one who told me about this masquerade dance.  
"Hey, Bella. You look beautiful."  
"Thanks Mike." Trust me when I say that I wouldn't have been there if Charlie hadn't found out and forced me to go. "You clean up well," I added.  
"Thanks."  
_Just dance_ by Lady Gaga started playing and everyone moved from the center of the room. No one ever wants to be the first person on the dance floor.  
"You wanna dance?" Mike asked, putting his hands awkwardly in his suit pockets.  
"I don't dance," I said.  
"Aw, come on. The whole point of going to a dance _is _to dance."  
"Maybe later," I lied while grabbing some punch.  
"You sure?" He asked.  
"Sure."  
I walked through the crowd of adolescences moving, but not really dancing. I had made it only a couple feet away from Mike before someone grabbed my arm. I, of course, jumped like an idiot.  
"Hey, beautiful. Sorry to make you jumpy." The guy who had grabbed me was so gorgeous; I could have sworn my heart stopped. Words would do him no justice.  
I blushed. "Uh, hi. It's ok."  
"I'm Edward Cullen."  
"Bella Swan." I shook his hand and he kissed the back of my hand.  
"Nice to meet you, thought the pleasure is mine." Edward said. I blushed even deeper and wished that I could strangle myself.  
"You know, you're very cute when you do that." Edward brushed his hand across my right cheek, and I jumped again.  
"Sorry." His hand was colder than ten bags of ice.  
"That's ok."  
We talked for fifteen minutes about our families, our friends, and the stuff that we do at home. The girl that I met earlier-I believe her name was Jessica- kept looking over at us. My guess was that she liked Edward. Then Edward asked, "Can I show you something?"  
"Sure." He led me outside and on our way, we walked by Mike. He did _not _look happy to see me with Edward.  
The air was crisp and comforting outside. Other people were there, too, enjoying the atmosphere. He brought me up some stairs to a little balcony that hung over the door that we had just exited the auditorium through. Edward and I then started talking about our families again. I found out that he has two brothers-Emmett and Jasper-and two sisters-Alice and Rosalie. They were all adopted. Then, Edward got a text and said, "I want to take you somewhere else."  
"Ok. Where?"  
"You'll see." He put a blind fold on me. _He's so romantic, _I thought.  
"Keep going forward." I could feel him right behind me and was so excited. Suddenly, my heel caught on a huge crack on the tiled balcony, and the next thing I knew, I fell down the stairs that I had once gone up so joyously! Talk about irony!  
I stood up and tried to pull the blind fold off. Unfortunately, Edward could tie a knot. And, as if it wasn't already bad enough, I stumbled into the nearby _freezing _fountain. I finally was able to get it off, and when I did, I half wished that I didn't.  
Everyone at the dance was around the fountain laughing at me. Also, directly to my right, I saw Edward and Jessica laughing the hardest, with his arm around her waist.  
"I thought you liked me?" My eyes were starting to burn. I wanted to cry about how horribly this all turned out.  
"Please. I just needed you to make Jessica jealous. And it worked! So thanks, Becky." Edward announced.  
"It's Bella, you Jackapple."  
"Whatever, you whinny little biscuit!" Jessica said rudely. Everyone started laughing again.  
The only one who didn't laugh was Mike, who came over and helped me out the fountain. After I was out, I thanked Mike briefly and ran to my truck. I let the salty tears slid down my face as I backed out of my parking spot and drove home. That's when I had that though. _Somehow, some way, that fool is gonna pay. _

**I love Edward with all my heart, and I'm sorry that I made him a jerk, but I had an idea and I wanted to get it out there. Even if you didn't like it that much, please review anyway because I'm curious. That's the only way I'll update (I wouldn't want to leave on this sad of a note), and trust me; Bella's revenge on Edward is **_**good!**_** Peace out and keep in touch!!! ,': **


End file.
